On The Hunt
by LeagueFiddle4998
Summary: When Austin's tour gets cancelled, the team heads back to Miami, bringing a strange mysterious super-star with them...
1. Chapter 1

The sound of his heart pounding in his chest was familiar to him. The fluttery feeling in his stomach as he heard the crowd cheering, waiting for the show to start. His body was filled with electricity. His eyes look at the big screen behind the stage: "AUSTIN MOON: FULL MOON TOUR." He reads the words over and over, trying to figure out if he was actually in reality.

_'I've made it'_ he thought to himself proudly.

He has. Austin Monica Moon: Overnight internet sensation. Starr Records recording artist.../div

A hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts. He turns around to see his songwriter, and more importantly, his best friend, Ally Dawson. She smiles at him.

"This is your big night!" she said excitedly "The first night of the Full Moon Tour!"

"Heh, yeah, it's amazing!" he rubs the back of his neck, slightly blushing.

"You've worked so hard to get here, Austin. It's more amazing to see how far you've come! How far we've come as a team!"

She was right. He-they have come far. But it was because of her amazing songwriting skills. None of this would've happened if she hadn't forgiven him for (_accidentally!_) stealing her song and putting it online.

"Thank you Ally," he smiles "That means a lot"

"Hey! Us too!" Says the tall redhead boy in the wacky clothes walking towards the two musicians. Austin's video director and best friend Dez, followed by a short Latina with her animal print clothing. Trish, Austin's manager and Ally's best friend. They call themselves Team Austin, however Austin thought it should be about all of them coming together to make his dream come true.

"You guys too!" Austin chuckled.

A knock on the backstage door gets the four friends' attention as a stage director looks in.

"Austin! On in five minutes! Get ready!" He gives him a thumbs up, and shuts the door.

Austin smiles big. "I'll meet you guys after, okay?"

"Go get 'em buddy!" Dez says, patting his friend on the back.

"Good luck Austin!" Ally and Trish say simultaneously.

He walks down the stairs to the back entrance of the stage, and hears the voice of Jimmy Starr boom into the microphone.

"And now, it's time to bring out Starr Records recording artist, Miami's own, AUSTIN MOOONNN!"

Austin hears the crowd scream as he takes a deep breath, and runs out onto the stage


	2. Chapter 2

The lights were dark as he walked on and got into his position, surrounded by all his dancers.

The music starts to play as he opens his mouth to sing:

_"Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Been counting every second of the day_  
_I'm dying to be seeing your face_  
_Wishing you were at the door_  
_Can't take another minute more_

_Some way and somehow_  
_I'm through anticipating, oh_  
_Right here and right now, it's true_  
_Instead of waiting, oh_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Heading for all that I knew_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Oh woah, together again_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_No matter what I've done or where I've gone_  
_You still have been where I belong_  
_Been livin' in a merging sea_  
_Because you haven't been here with me_

_Some way and somehow_  
_I'm through anticipating, oh_  
_Right here and right now, it's true_  
_Instead of waiting, oh_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Heading for all that I knew_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Oh woah, together again_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?_  
_It's beating out of me, oh, oh, oh_  
_Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?_  
_t's where I wanna be, oh_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you (to you)_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Heading for all that I knew_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_'m following you and you lead_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Heading for all that I need_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_Oh woah, you and I, together again_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart"_

The crowd cheered and clapped like crazy

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY, IM AUSTIN MOON!"

Cheers of "I love you Austin!" And and crying teenage girls filled the room

Five hours later, Austin had finished the show

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY, I LOVE YOU!"

The crowd cheered and Austin grinned.

He ran outside to meet his friends. They were clapping and hugging him

"AUSTIN YOU WERE AMAZING!" screamed Ally as she practically tackled him.

Austin laughed "Thanks guys!"

"Yeah, nice job blondie" said an unfamiliar voice

The crew looked over as a tall brunette girl came out through a dressing room door, wearing white jeans and a black leather jacket. Austin's mouth went dry as if he'd swallowed sand.

"Austin Moon, right?" She says putting out her hand. "Kasey Hunt"

Austin gawked

"Um hello? Is anyone in there?" She asks lightly knocking on his head.

Austin jumps. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm Austin Moon." He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants as he returns her handshake.

Meanwhile, Ally just looks.

_'Kasey Hunt? I've heard that name befo-wait. Does she mean THE Kasey Hunt?' She thinks. 'The pop star that just won #1 album at the last VMAs?'_

"And you must be Ally!" She smirks and shakes her hand as well. "I _love_ the songs you write for him!"

Ally hesitantly shakes back. "Thank you"

Just then, Jimmy Starr walks in, motioning Austin to another room

"Um I'll be right back!" Says Austin as he runs off

"Take your time..." She says as she looks at Ally walking over and smirks.

Ally glances at her, giving her an almost smile.

_'Why does she keep doing that?'_ she trails back into her thoughts again. _'I don't think she's a good fit for Austin'_

Maybe she was right. This girl looked tough, and Austin wasn't like that. He was a soft, sweet caring boy. He loved music, eating pancakes, and stuffed animals _'...he took Dougie the Dolphin... Ally! Focus! This is not about your stolen stuffed mammal problems! This girl is NOT for Austin. Good thing we're going to another city...'_

Ally is taken out again as Austin walks back, looking devastated

"Austin?" Asks Trish, who actually almost sounds concerned. "What's wrong?"

Austin looks down at his shoes, and mumbles something incoherent. /div

"Huh?" says Ally, looking concerned as well

Austin mumbles again. Just as softly as before

"What did you say?" Asks Trish

Before Austin can repeat for a third time, Dez grabs his shoulders and shakes him

"WHAT HAPPENED AUSTIN!? TELL US!" He cries in a very worried tone

Austin looks up, his face pale and upset

"Jimmy...is canceling the rest of the tour..."

The group looks shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

The group looked shocked

"Canceled?!" Said Ally, once she recovered from her shock.

"Yes…" Said Austin.

"But why Austin?!" Dez says. He gets down on his knees dramatically. " Whyyyy?!"

Austin sighed. "There was a problem with the money Jimmy was taking out from the record company, and now we don't have enough money to fund the rest of the tour."

"But it's the _first night_!" Trish said ."That's just ridiculous!"

Austin nodded.

"Austin I am so sorry." Ally comes over and pulls him into a tight hug, and Dez and Trish join in as well.

"That's just _terrible_ blondie!" Said Kasey, appearing from her dressing room once again.

_'Is she spying on us?'_ Ally wonders. _'Oh I bet she has something to do with this!'_

Austin breaks the hug and looks over at Kasey. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." He puts his hands in his pockets, and suddenly his blue high tops become increasingly more interesting to him. He looks down.

The five teenagers hear a knock at the door, it opens and Jimmy pokes his head in.

"Well, I guess we can just grab our bags, get in the bus, and head back to the other side of Miami" he gives Austin a sad smile. "I wish we could've been more careful. I'm really sorry Austin."

Austin shrugs. "It's okay…" He looks over at the rest of Team Austin. "Let's go guys."

They start walking over to the exit.

_'Oh thank god! At least we can get away from her.'_ Ally is almost relived.

"WAIT!" Kasey yells. "You're going home? In Miami? I live in Miami too!"

"No way!" Dez runs over to her. "You should come back with us!"

_'Dez! Shut up please!'_

Kasey looks up. "Really? You mean it?"

_'No he doesn't.'_

"Yes I do!" He hugs her. "Yay! Kasey Hunt!"

_'Dammit Dez!'_

"Thank you! This will be great!" Kasey jumps up and runs out to get her belongings.

Trish walks over to Ally. "Guess she's coming with us." She says.

Ally looks at her, a little distant. "Trish...I don't know about this girl. I feel like she's part of the reason why the tour got canceled."

Trish giggles

"What?" Says Ally, a little irritated. _'Is anyone else upset by this?'_

Trish looks at her friend shaking her head. "Don't be silly, Ally. Sure, she's a little strange, but I don't think she would be crazy enough to cancel an entire tour!"

"I guess so." Says Ally, as they walk out to the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

The Full Moon Tour crew began to pack up the bus with the equipment from the tour and getting ready to head back home. Austin sat in his room in the back of the bus, thinking about the sad news he had just received.

_'C'mon Austin,' _he thought to himself _'You can't let them know you're upset, because then it will make everyone feel worse. And besides, I'm Austin Moon, and Austin Moon __doesn't__ get upset over stuff. I can just play it off, like everything is cool. Maybe...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said, straightening himself up from slouching

The door opened to reveal Ally, who gave him a sad, sympathetic smile.

"Hey Austin" she said as she walked over to him. She plopped down next to him on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Austin stuttered. "G-Great, Ally! Couldn't be better! How are you?" he looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

Ally raised her eyebrow at him "You know your national tour just got canceled, right?" she questioned "Don't tell me you're not upset about this?"

The singer scoffed "Psht, upset? C'mon Ally, I'm a little disappointed sure, but not _upset, _psht..." he looked at his partner "I'm _Austin Moon _and Austin Moon doesn't get upset" he scoffed again

The songwriter stared at him "Mhm... Well does Austin Moon _lie?" _she asked, giving him her 'Don't-try-to-fool-me-I'm-not-Dez' look.

Austin shifted uncomfortablly "Ally, I'm not lying, I just-"

_"Austin" _Ally cut him off

Austin gave a defeated sigh and looked down. "Fine..." he admitted "I'm upset, alright? But please don't tell any of the others! If they see I'm upset it will just make everything worse!" he begged

Ally pulled his head up to face her. "Austin," she said "You don't have to hide your feelings from us. We're here for you no matter what!" she hugged him

The boy smiled slightly "Yeah, I guess you're right" he agreed "I'll always he here for you to-"

The door swung open and Kasey entered the room. She looked at Austin and gasped

"Oh, _Austie"_ she ran over and hugged him, pushing Ally off "I'm so _sorry_ about the tour! But I'm here for you, I promise!" she ran her fingers through his hair.

Ally looked up at the scene and scowled _'That was rude' _She thought _'She just totally interrupted my moment with Austin! She didn't even have the decency to knock before she came in! And what kind of name is __Austie__ anyways...'_

Meanwhile, _'Austie' _struggled in Kasey's tight grip. "Uhm, thanks Kasey." he said hesitantly "But I was sort of in the middle of talking to Ally" He felt the girl release him. She looked down at Ally

"Oh of _course! _I didn't mean to intrude!" she gasped again "Oh Ally, it's so nice of you to help out your friends! What an amazing person you are!" Kasey then hugged Ally

Ally struggled "Yeah... Thanks" she muttered

Kasey ran out of the room, followed by Ally shutting - and_ locking_ the door behind her.

"Austin," she looked over at the blond "Do you think Kasey is a little... odd" she asked slowly

Austin shrugged "I dunno" he said "I mean she does have an interesting personality, why?"

Ally looked over at the door "I don't know about her" she said "I just don't know..."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to Miami was about a few hours, considering the size of the state of Florida. It was currently 2:30 A.M., the bus was at a rest stop for the night, and everyone was fast asleep... Except Austin.

His mind was in a million different places; the tour being canceled, and also what Ally had said earlier about Kasey. Was she really that bad?

_'She is a little strange' _thought Austin as he stared at the ceiling. _'But it's not as if she's crazy or insane. Ally worries too much' _He smiled as he thought about his songwriter. She was his best friend. She was pretty, funny, smart, she can even be a little dorky... Austin froze. _'Do I like Ally?' _he wondered. _'No, we're just friends. Best friends, and partners... That's it...'_

He then heard something that pushed Ally out of his thoughts. It almost sounded like... Music? A guitar. Who was playing music at this time? He sat up in his bed and listened harder. It was music.

"Dez, do you hear that?" Austin looked down at the sleeping redhead on the lower bunk, out like a light.

"Dez?" he asked again. No reply. The blonde rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed; he grabbed a shirt from the floor.

"Dez!" he shouted, whipping his friend with the shirt.

The once-sleeping boy shot up. "ZALIENS!" he screamed loudly enough to wake the entire bus.

Austin shushed him. "No, Dez! It's Austin!" he said pointing to himself. "Do you hear something?"

Dez sat there with open ears, and low growling sound emerged.

"Oh that?" he asked "That's my stomach" he giggled "I haven't eaten all day and I am starv-"

"No not that!" Austin cut off. "Do you hear music?"

Dez listened again, this time hearing the distant guitar tune. "It's probably just Ally writing a song." He confirmed

Austin got curious. Why was Ally writing a song without him? "C'mon, let's go check it out" he ushered, as Dez climbed out of bed and followed him.

The boys snuck out of their room by the tiny bathroom they all had to share. Peeking out, they indeed saw someone with a guitar.

It was Kasey, wearing her black skull-and-crossbones clad pajamas, strumming and singing lyrics Austin had never heard.

Austin was shocked. "Wow, Kasey writes her own songs?" he wondered aloud. He looked at Dez "Let's get a better listen, but don't let her know we're here.

"Got it!" Dez said; But just was they were creeping closer, Dez felt something crawl over his foot. He looked down and panicked.

"Austin! There's a _spider_!" Austin whipped his head around "Dez, there are n-" he froze when he felt something crawl on himself. He looked down and saw a small spider next to his foot. He let out a girlish scream. "SPIDERS!"

The two boys ran from their hiding place and fell to the floor in front of Kasey. She smirked down at them. "Were you two spying?"

Austin blushed "N-No, we were jus-"

"We were trying to hear what song you were playing" Dez gave away.

"_Dez!_" Austin scolded. Kasey smirked again.

"Well if you_ must_ know, it's an original song for my new album."

"You write your own songs?" Dez asked "That's not what it says in the magazines"

Kasey rolled her eyes. "I don't get enough credit" she grumbled. "Would you boys like to hear the song?" she asked

"Sure" the two answered eagerly

The girl sat down and picked up her guitar and playing a catchy melody, she started to sing:

_That night I still remember_

_It was warm in the middle of summer_

_Your voice like a lullaby, so low, so sweet_

_Thought you had me but I'd never been so free_

_Now you're scared but you don't know why_

_You keep running but there's nowhere to hide_

_You never thought I'd ever be_

_Something you want, something you need_

_Uh, oh, we got lost in the summer heat_

_Now you just can't get over me_

_We'll spend the night watching movies in the dark_

_You're playing bands I've never heard of_

_And I know you tend to always overthink_

_But tonight it's as simple as just kiss me_

_Now you're scared but you don't know why_

_You keep running but there's nowhere to hide_

_Scared to care because then you lose_

_Try and hide how you feel but I feel it, too_

_Take all of your doubts and throw them away_

_We're falling tonight tell me that you'll stay_

_You'll stay_

_You never thought I'd ever be_

_Something you want, something you need_

_Uh, oh, we got lost in the summer heat_

_Now you just can't get over me_

She finished the song, as the boys stood up and appluaded

"Kasey! That was amazing! You're a great songwriter!" Austin praised

"Thanks blondie," she replied, putting her guitar away. "Maybe if Ally won't write you a song, I will"

"That would be awesome!" the singer exclaimed.

Little did he know Ally was standing behind the door, hearing every word.


	6. Chapter 6

"I just can't believe him!" Ally ranted to Trish the following morning. She was hurt by what Austin had said, even though he didn't technically do anything wrong.

Trish tried to reassure her friend . "Ally, calm down. It was just a compliment" she said.

"I am calm!" Ally retorted back rather loudly, causing Trish to jump and spill her coffee all over herself. Ally blushed deep red of embarrassment. "Sorry..."

Trish ignored her apology. "Look," she said "It's no big deal. So what if Austin thinks that she's a great songwriter? It's not like he said she could replace you." Ally thought about this.

"I guess" she agreed. "I mean, it's not like Kasey is staying around much longer..." she pointed out the window. "We're almost to Sonic Boom!"

Upon saying that, Dez burst out from the back of the bus.

"WE'RE BACK AT SONIC BOOM?" he shouted, jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" said Ally feeling a little better _'Back at Sonic Boom and back to just the four of us' _She thought to herself.

Just then, Austin poked his head out. "We're back?" he ran out and pumped his fists into the air "Yes!" He and Dez did their signature handshake. "Whaddup!"

Kasey was the last to emerge from the rear of the bus. She had her carry on bag with her all packed, which Ally found satisfying. _'She's leaving for good now!' _she mentally cheered.

Once in front of the music store, the bus came to a stop, causing Dez to scream again.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE BACK AT SONIC BOOM!" he ran over to the bus doors, trying to pry them open.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Settle down Dez, just wait until Jimmy says we are all clear to leave the bu-DEZ!" she shouted as the overly excited boy took a microphone stand in the corner and smashed the glass on the doors, leaving them shattered.

Realizing what he did, Dez's face got as red as his hair. Trish hit him on the arm. "Nice going, doof." she commented.

Just then, Jimmy walked by to tell the kids to get their belongings, but stopped short when he came across the broken glass. His eyes landed on Dez, still holding the microphone stand. He shook his head in annoyance. "Dez..." The boy smiled sheepishly and sat down on the couch.

"Let me clean up this mess..." said Jimmy, agitated that he had to do more work. "After I do, you can all head back and unpack your things." He then went to the trunk of the bus to get cleaning supplies.

Dez, Trish, and Kasey went into the bedrooms to gather their things. Austin plopped down on the couch next to Ally, who was staring out the window in silence.

"Well, we're finally home!" Austin grinned big "It's still a bummer that the tour was canceled, but now we have more time to write more songs for the next one!"

Ally didn't look over. "Sure, Austin." she replied with little emotion

Austin became confused. _'Why is Ally acting so strange?' _he wondered. _'Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?'_ he then opposed himself. _'Nah, she's probably just tired from the ride.' _he confirmed. _'She just needs to get her energy up!' _he smiled and shook her shoulder.

"C'mon Ally!" he prodded. "I have more time to write with my _fantastic_ songwriter!" he smirked and poked her.

Ally turned and gave him a dark look. "Wouldn't you rather have _Kasey_ as your songwriter?" she spat.

Austin was perplexed. "What are you talking about Ally?" he asked "_You're _my songwriter!"

"That's not what I heard you say last night after Kasey played her song for you and Dez!" she said and stood up. "You said that Kasey was a great songwriter and that if I couldn't write your songs, she would!" Ally looked at Austin, hurt showing in her eyes.

Austin's eyes grew wide, he shot up out of his seat and looked at Ally. "What!? No! That's not what I meant. I-"

"Then what did you mean, Austin?" she asked, the hurt being replaced with anger.

"Ally I-" she cut him off

"Save it, Austin" she ordered. "I need to get my things..." And with that she walked to the back of the bus, leaving Austin terrified.

_'What have I done?' _he questioned himself.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, when the gang was settled in, they decided to close the store early and order some pizza before Kasey would go home. Although the tour was canceled, they were all proud of Austin for getting this far in his career. They ordered three large pizzas and a liter of Coke.

As everything got set up, Trish held up a plastic cup with soda. "I would like to make a toast, as Austin's manager..." she proposed. "This job is the only job I've had for more than one week..."

"More like one _day_" Dez laughed, before Trish poured her drink on the poor redhead.

Once refilled, Trish held up her cup "To Aus-"

"Wait..." Austin interrupted. He looked at the group standing with him: Trish, Dez, Kasey... No Ally. He looked at Trish. "Where's Ally?" he asked. "She should be here for this..." he trailed off sadly. Trish walked over to him

"Don't worry, Austin" she said to him. "She's just really tired from being on that bus. You know how she gets."

She had a point. Long car rides absolutely bored Ally to death. "Yeah," Austin agreed. "But we got into a fight, she got mad at me..."

Trish pat him on the arm. "Go talk to her, then" she said. "She's upstairs in the practice room."Austin thanked her and ran upstairs. He knocked on the practice room door, on the other side was the place Austin and Ally wrote Austin's first song. He smiled thinking about that memory.

"Come in" he heard Ally say. He took a deep breath and walked in. Ally was sitting at the piano. She looked over at him, as he gave her a small smile.

"Hey Ally, you got a second?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. Ally scooted over on the piano bench, giving him room to sit next to her.

Austin sat down slowly and looked at his partner. He tried to think of something to say. He wanted to make things right between them.

"A-Ally I'm so sorry about what I said..." he started. "You know I would never say anything like that for real. You being my songwriter is the best thing that has _ever _happened to me. Without you, I never would've had a career, nevertheless go on _tour_.."

He stopped for a moment. I know I'm not great at explaining things..." he admitted. "Maybe this will help" He put his fingers on the keys of the piano and began to sing along to the melody he was playing:

_"There's no way I could make it without you,_

_Do it without you,_

_Be here without you,_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah, and I know_

_I... Own this this dream_

_'Cause I... Got you with me" _he put his arm around Ally as he sang

_"There's no way I could make it without you,_

_Do it without you,_

_Be here without you..." _he held out the last note, stopped singing, and looked over at his partner.

Ally looked back at him. "That was sweet..." she said. Austin smiled softly. "Forgive me?" he asked her.

She smiled back. "Yeah," she said. "We're good" the two hugged as Trish came into the room.

"Guys, Kasey is leaving now so we-what are you two doing?" she asked, as Austin and Ally quickly pulled away from each other.

"N-Nothing." Ally blushed. Trish raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ooookay..." she trailed off. "Anyway, Kasey is leaving, if you want to say goodbye."

The other two nodded and exited the practice room. When they reached the store, Dez was pestering Kasey with autographs.

"Can you sign this for my dad?" he asked, and Kasey scribbled her signature on a piece of paper. Dez took out several more.

"And this one for my mom?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Dez" she said.

"And this one for my sister?" he asked, clearly not hearing his name.

"Dez!" said Ally, a little louder.

"And this one fo-"

"DEZ!" Austin and Ally called out. Dez turned around and blushed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "My family and I are all fans." Ally pushed in between Dez and Kasey and gently, yet quickly, guided Kasey to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Kasey!" she said hesitantly. "But _unfortunately_ it's time for you to go..."

"Wait!" Kasey said and ran over to Austin. "There's something I need to do first!"

Before anyone could react, the shorter girl collided her lips with Austin's. Trish and Dez's jaws dropped. Ally looked absolutely horrified.

It looked like Austin was kissing back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally could not believe the sight in front of her. One minute, she was rushing Kasey outside the door, hoping to _finally _get rid of her, and now, she's _kissing Austin?! _And he's kissing _back?!_ The two pop stars finally pulled away. Kasey smiled. "I have been waiting _forever_ to do that." she chuckled.

Austin just stared at her. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the door. Before she left she looked back at everyone, giving a friendly smile. "It was great meeting you guys! Thank you so much for everything! See you later _Austie!" _she smirked and walked off. Dez, Trish, and Ally turned their heads to Austin, shock still in their expression. Austin blushed a deep red. Ally was the first to say something.

"Uh-uhm, guys," she stuttered "I... I need to lock up now, it's way past closing time..."

The three others nodded, as Dez walked towards the door. "Alright" he said "Bye Ally!" he ran out of the store. A few minutes later, a scream was heard.

Trish rolled her eyes "I better go get him..." she said annoyed, but her expression quickly changed to awkwardness. "B-bye Ally!" she said, also running out, leaving Austin and Ally alone. They both stared at each other for a few moments, before Austin spoke up. "A-Ally I-" he stopped. _What was he supposed to say to her?_ He looked sadly at her. She looked down. "I have to close up..." she paused. "But I'll see you tomorrow I guess..." Austin backed away slowly towards the back exit of the store. "Y-yeah, see you tomorrow..." he stayed and looked at her for an extra moment, before leaving.

Ally sighed as she began closing up Sonic Boom. As she was about to leave, she stepped on something. She looked down:

There, lying on the floor, was a songbook, that was very similar to her own, except with black leather binding, with a big letter 'K' on the front. Ally was confused. _'Does Kasey have a songbook that she left here?' _she wondered, as she picked it up.

She was about to open it before she stopped herself. _'Stop it, Ally. You can't read her songbook! You don't even let people touch yours!' _she tried to resist, but after what happened between her and Austin, she didn't care much about her privacy.

She turned to the most recent date, and started reading. Her eyes widened at what she saw...


	9. Chapter 9

She turned to the most recent date, and started reading. Her eyes widened at what she saw:

_'January 9'_That was yesterday.

_Dear songbook/diary,_

_Today was the day we came home from Austin's _Full Moon Tour. _For one show, it could not have gone any slower. I am so glad I was able to stop it on the first night, before it became too big of a deal...'_

Ally froze. _'What does she mean __stop it__?' _She kept reading:

_'It was pretty easy, too. Jimmy, head of Austin's record label, had just barely made enough money to support the tour. All I had to do was break into his bank account, and withdraw a couple hundred thousand for myself. I can use that money to fund my own tour. Austin having his friends run his business is unprofessional. I honestly think him and his songwriter Ally have the hots for each other... That just won't do for me. If Austin Moon was my boyfriend, my career could skyrocket. But that Ally chick is getting in the way...'_

Ally's blood ran cold._ 'First she cancels Austin's tour-something we all worked hard on! And now she talks bad about my feelings for Austin?!' _she gasped. _'I mean my __not__ feelings for Austin?!' _she corrected herself. She had to call Trish, mostly because she wasn't sure how to tell Austin herself. She failed her best friend's number, it rang three times before she answered:

_"Hello?"_ Trish greeted. Ally rolled her eyes. Her friend was too lazy to have caller ID.

_"Trish! It's Ally! I have to tell you something very importan-"_

_"Ally?!"_ Trish cut off. _"What happened? Is this about Austin and Kasey?" _Ally sighed.

_"Yes, it is." _she replied. _"I found her songbook on the floor tonight. You'll never believe what I found out..."_

Ally then told Trish everything she read in Kasey's songbook-Except the part about her feelings towards Austin.

_"WHAT?!" _Trish screamed into the phone, making Ally's head hurt. She then heard yelling in the background. She forgot it was pretty late at night.

_"Oh, I am going to get her good!" _said Trish, once slightly calmed down. _"I am going to kick her as-"_

_"Trish!"_ Ally cut off before she could finish her threat. _"Forget about Kasey for a minute! How are we supposed to tell Austin about this?" _There was a small silence before Trish spoke up again.

_"That's a hard one..." _she trailed off, then groaned. _"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should tell Dez before we tell Austin. We should all be there for him when he finds out." _Ally smiled. Although she was tough, Trish could be very kind when she needed to be.

_"That's a great idea, Trish." _Ally agreed. _"We can tell Dez tomorrow morning before Austin comes, and we can all tell him together." _she then frowned. _'How was Austin going to take this?'_

_"Okay." _said Trish, before yawning. _"That's our plan. Goodnight Ally" _

_"Goodnight Trish" _Ally replied and hung up the phone. She went upstairs to the practice room and lied on the couch. She didn't feel like driving home this late at night. Besides, she had a lot to think about...


	10. Chapter 10

Ally woke up the next morning around 8:00. When she first woke up, she was confused as to why she was still in Sonic Boom;

But everything came back to her quickly...

_Kasey leaving..._

_Kasey kissing Austin..._

_Kasey's songbook with her plan to ruin Austin's tour..._

_Kasey..._

_Austin..._

Ally rubbed her temples, all of this thinking was giving her a headache; so was the screaming coming from downstairs. _'Wait... Screaming? What is that?!' _

Ally panicked as she ran downstairs to her father's store. There she found Trish and Dez arguing. Not unusual, but Ally found it extra annoying today. _'How did they even get in here?' _she wondered _'They don't even have a key...?'_ Amongst their fighting, Trish looked over and noticed Ally was watching with an annoyed look.

She blushed. "Oh, hey Ally." she said. "Your dad let us in." Dez looked over and smiled. "Hi Ally!" he greeted, giving her a big dopey wave. Ally rolled her guys.

_"Guys!" _she exclaimed. "This is not the time to be fighting..." she sighed. "We need to figure out a way to tell Austin about Kasey without upsetting him. I think maybe we shou-"

"Oh! I already told him!" Dez said pointing at him. "I beat you girls to it!" he pat himself on the back.

The two girls looked horrified. _"DEZ!" _they both shouted. _"Why_ would you do that?!" Ally groaned.

"Well, _I'm _his best friend!" Dez defended. "I thought he should've heard it from me!" Trish grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her level.

_"We were ALL supposed to tell him you DOOF!" _she insulted, suddenly grabbing a flute hanging from the instrument display wall. "You are so stupid, I am going to shove this so far up your-"

_"Trish!" _Ally scolded._"Enough!" _she pulled her best friend away from the redhead, took the flute and put it on the counter. "What do we do about Austin _now?" _she asked. Trish's eyes went wide.

"Well..." she said "We could talk to him right now..." she pointed over at the front entrance of the store, where Austin stood, looking at his friends with a mixture of confusion and sadness. Ally felt so bad for the boy.

_Her _boy...


End file.
